Welcome to Texas, Miss Waldorf!
by Stella296
Summary: Set after the "that's because I couldn't say I love you" line between Chuck and Blair. C/B, some NJBC action PJ Buckley from the show.Beta'ed by SHELBY! sorry, summary isn't that great - but the story is! One-shot for now. Maybe two-shot later
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Since I'm not a fan of A/Ns myself, I going to keep this short.

This fanfiction **starts **at the **club scene between S/C/B.** Blair is a bit OOC but since the **amazing Shelby who beta'ed** loved it, I hope some of you will too! It's C/B although it doesn't seem like that at points. The PJ/Blair part is pure platonic! So don't worry. And of course there's a C/B end! Maybe even a happy one. ;-)

(Btw: it's "strong" language at some points. Please don't mind that - these are Blair lines after all ;-))

* * *

"_That's the reason I couldn't say I love you. Because I knew I couldn't trust you."_

That very line repeated itself over and over again in her ears. And even after the fifth martini the pain it carried didn't lessen. Chuck really blamed HER of all people for HIS cowardice over the past two years. She also was unable to stop her constant stare at the cell phone in front of her. As soon as she got Jack's flowers, she sent Chuck a message.

_**C – The license is a fake. He sent me a message about it. I'm sorry. – B**_

_**B – Already knew that. Now please mind your own business. – C**_

Blair snorted as she read those same two lines for the probably fiftieth time this evening. Finally, she turned her phone off and put it in her purse. She didn't want to read the Gossip Girl blasts about Chuck's party.

'So this is it Blair. Two years of pain for four months of happiness. Was it worth it?' she asked herself. "I dunno," she mumbled under her breath.

"Talking to yourself, pretty lady?" a sneaky voice sounded right next to her. Her eyes lifted from her drink and she prepared to shoot a dirty look to whoever had spoken to her. That person was a young man, probably about twenty, with dark blond hair, brown eyes, and a strong southern accent. But he was handsome.

"What? Does the UT do a BIIIG excursion to the BIIIG city, huh?" Blair shot back. She wasn't in the mood to speak with this man, or any other for that matter.

"Ah, I see you are a witty one. May I ask what your name is?" he inquired with a deep chuckle. Blair rolled her eyes in response.

"You may. The real question is: do I want to answer that one? And the answer is no." Her tone was anything but friendly and she hoped he would take the hint.

"Aha, Feisty too. Well then let me go first. I'm PJ," the man introduced himself.

"PJ? What kind of a name is that exactly?" Blair chuckled.

"A very common one in Texas," PJ replied.

"Texas? Oh no, please not that again. The last person from Texas I was forced to talk to emerged as a true redneck kid. Your last name isn't Buckley, is it?" she questioned with a slight chuckle of her own. The boy doesn't react so Blair looked up to meet his gaze. "Oh hell, you are a Buckley! You're all related down there in incest ville aren't you?" she exclaimed. _It was a low blow, but why on earth did this always happen to her?_ Blair thought.

"Yes I am. You didn't by chance mention that line to a certain Bree Buckley before, did you?" PJ quirked an eyebrow in question, it was obvious his interest had peaked a bit in the matter.

"What if I have? Are you going to call your uncle-slash-dad and tell him I was mean to you?"

"You have quite a dirty mouth. Meaning you must be Blair Waldorf. Bree told me about the wonderful lunch you two shared," PJ laughed.

"Yes, of course she did." Blair rolled her eyes again once more. "But I was right about her. She screwed over my two best friends to get to Carter Baizen."

"Oh, come on. There can't be a person in this world that would defend Carter. Not to mention now, two girls in one week? First the blond bomb shell and now you? What do you girls see in him?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't know. Go ask your cousin he let stood at the aisle." Blair lifted an eyebrow at him. PJ gulped his drink.

"Well, it doesn't seem as if it panned out for you. It's Halloween and you're sitting alone at an almost empty bar."

Blair flinched at his words, her gaze lowered. It was the hurtful truth. No matter what she did, in the end she was always by herself. She had a hard time to bite back the tears right now. PJ got a side-gaze of her face and saw the true hurt it displayed.

"Look, I didn't intend to upset you," he stated in a much softer voice than before.

"But you did though," Blair whispered. PJ shook his head with a sigh.

"Well, then let me make it up to you." He put two one-hundred dollar bills on the counter, nodded at the bartender, and then offered his hand to Blair. She eyed him carefully, but then finally took it willingly. He pulled her up to her feet and flashed a true smile.

"Let's go darling," PJ announced and Blair couldn't help but smile how funny his accent made the word _darling_ sound. In that moment, somewhere the flashlight of a camera went off.

"Are you any good at poker?" He asked and held his limo door open for Blair.

"If you think, I going to play strip poker or gamble with you, then you're terribly wrong," Blair pointed out.

"No nothing like that. But we're going to need something to do on the flight," PJ smirked.

"What flight?" Blair questioned, her brow furrowed.

"Oh, come on, darling. Aren't you up for some adventure?" PJ teased.

"No, I'm not! Stop the car!" Blair shouted as she sat up straighter. She was ready to leave the vehicle as soon as it stopped.

"It's Thursday. Tomorrow is Friday and you're at NYU, right? What could you possible miss tomorrow? It's a holiday anyway." He asked, but then answered his own question.

"What the hell makes you think I'm going to hop on a plane with you?" Blair shot back.

"How many times have you been to the South?" A knowing smirk planted itself on his lips.

"What?" Blair snapped.

"How many times have you been there to judge so self-righteous, huh?" PJ challenged her.

"Never," Blair returned.

"Well, I'm going to fly home for the weekend. I've to be here for my uncle's campaign on Monday again. But for now I want you to join me," PJ explained.

"Oh! Well then, of course! You want me to join, so I have to," Blair said with sarcasm. "And here I thought you wait until after marriage before you enslaving your women."

"Honey you need to stop this. Really, people from Texas could take it wrong," he laughed.

"Who said I was in?" Blair asked defensively.

"Oh please. You've been waiting for an opportunity like this since you turned off your phone back at the bar. Don't lie to me. Whatever the guy did, he deserves some punishment for. I'm sure of it," he stated. Blair was totally taken off guard by his blatant words.

"Was it really that obvious?" she asked.

"Yep," PJ returned nonchalant. Blair sat back in the seat. Her shoulders slummed a bit. But after a few moments she got a grip on herself and met PJ's eyes again.

"When does the plane take off? I need time to pack a few things," she smirked.

"No, you don't. It takes off as soon as we arrive at the airport. And that's now," PJ returned also smirking. The lights of the airport shined bright, right into the rear window of the car. The normal Blair Waldorf wouldn't even have gotten in the car with some southern stall boy and especially never do anything with him like take a plane to Texas. But this Blair Waldorf was desperate and desperate Blair usually did some not so smart things. So she just nodded.

* * *

"Hey man, the club looks stunning," Nate said as he greeted Chuck.

"Thanks man. Yeah, I wanted it to be perfect," Chuck returned. Nate nodded.

"Speaking of perfect, where's that girlfriend of yours? I haven't seen her yet. Did you guys have another fight?"

"Not exactly…" Chuck started to tell Nate what happened.

"And then you disinvited her?" Nate asked in disbelief.

"Oh come on. She called Jack of all people. He nearly raped my stepmother last year," Chuck defended.

"But does Blair even know that? I thought you guys weren't on speaking terms when it happened and Lily didn't want it to become public knowledge?!" Nate answered in return. Chuck bit his bottom lip. He didn't think about that. No, Blair didn't know.

"That's beside the point. She lied to me."

"It's Blair, man. She didn't do it to hurt you, but to help you. If I were you, I'd call her and do some damage control. If you ignore her during this opening, she'll hold a grudge over you about it for the next fifty years," Nate responded with a shrug at the beginning.

"I'll call her," Chuck nodded with a sigh. But Gossip Girl was faster.

**Spotted, Our former Queen Bee with a handsome stranger, first at a fancy midtown bar, now at the airport. What's up, B? C deserves a trick already? My, my – and here I thought you tamed the Bass already. And who is that hottie? Let me know what you know, kids. You know you love me. – Xoxo, Gossip Girl.**

"What the hell?" Chuck yelled and some guests turned around to stare at his outburst. Nate took the phone from his hand.

"Oh shit. Do you know the guy, Chuck?" Nate asked.

"No, do you?" Chuck returned.

"Yes. That is PJ Buckley." Nate explained.

* * *

"So, how do you like the Buckley Jet, Blair?" PJ asked.

"It's acceptable. By the way, could you do me a favor? I've got a feeling someone will come looking for me soon," Blair said carefully.

"Oh, I guessed as much. Being the girlfriend of Chuck Bass brings certain consequences, doesn't it?" PJ asked casually. His smirk however, suggested it wasn't that much of a question.

"Yes it does. Honestly, how much do you know about me that you haven't told me yet?" Blair asked annoyed.

"Oh, actually this was it. But I have heard of Chuck Bass of course. Who hasn't?" PJ replied nonchalant. Blair snorted again before she decided to stare out of the window.

* * *

"Yeah Mike, I want to know where they took off too as soon as possible. If you find out in the next thirty minutes I'm going to triple your salary." Chuck shut his phone. The police had already closed the club and Chuck knew it would sure have a lot of press tomorrow. His accounting chief already called him to tell that the reservations had gone up about fifty percent already. But right now, Chuck didn't care at all. All he wanted to know was where Blair was and what she was doing with that Buckley guy.

"I can't believe Blair did this," Serena announced as she went in the club through the back door, only to realize Chuck and Nate looked very serious.

"I told you, there would be consequences. I'm sorry man, but you brought this on yourself," Nate lectured.

"Oh Nate, what do you know, huh? You never knew how to handle Blair," Serena snapped at him.

"And who asked for your opinion, huh? Don't you have to be somewhere?" Nate shot back.

"Guys, stop this please. Either you help me find Blair or please just leave. I really can't be the mediator for you two right now." Chuck stopped their fighting. Chuck's phone rang and he picked up immediately.

"Mike, what do you know…? Uhuh... HONOLULU? Are you sure…? What the hell is she doing with him in Hawaii…? Okay, thanks…..yeah, please try to find out when their plane lands, what hotel or house their staying at, and if it's a hotel what time they check into it."

"Hawaii, you've got to be kidding!" Serena squealed. Chuck just gave her a furious look before he turned around without another word and left the club. Nate and Serena followed him, both completely silent.

* * *

"Mister Buckley, sir?" the Co-pilot said as he opened the door of the cockpit.

"Yeah?" PJ replied without looking up from his cards. He was in deep concentration. It was the fifth round of poker, since they took off, and Blair had won every single game. PJ's friends had already laughed at him for it which made him more convinced to win at least one game against this girl.

"There was a phone call about what you said earlier. We told him that story you asked us to tell." The man said before PJ nodded and dismissed him.

"The story you told him to tell?" Blair asked.

"Yep, that cheekily boyfriend of yours now thinks you're on your way to Hawaii with me," he smirked.

"Hey!" Blair slapped his arm and caused the cards to fall from his hand, before she threw hers right in his lap. "Don't you dare to insult him!" she pouted, and leaned back in her seat. Not even looking at PJ anymore.

"That wasn't an insult, it was the truth." PJ chuckled.

"What do you know, huh?" Blair snapped, highly annoyed.

"I know that he let you sit all alone in an empty bar at Halloween. Obviously he can't be that great of a boyfriend," PJ teased.

"SHUT UP!" Blair yelled at him and he furrowed. She leaned back again and knotted her hands. "Maybe I deserved it."

"Maybe," PJ nodded. Blair looked up from her hands and gave him a glare. "Tell me what happened and I'll give you my opinion on it." Blair thought about it for a few moments.

"Okay. Well, to be honest, I never wanted to go to NYU and as it turned out I was right. It is hell. But there was this freshmen dinner toast…" And so she told him the whole story from the beginning. "... But then I couldn't just sit back and let him struggle all alone. I wanted to help. So I called his uncle, who he hates with passion, to get the very needed liquor license. But as it turns out, that didn't help, but made it worse. He disinvited me and the license turned out to be a fake. So I landed myself at some bar, where some creepy southern guy picked me up." She smirked at the end, but PJ only chuckled.

"So you tried to help him and he turned you down? You know what; I think you should be thankful this Southerner came along, although you should be more careful."

"We'll see about that. And why should I be more careful?" Blair asked a bit confused.

"You hopped on a plane with a complete stranger," PJ declared.

"True. But did you really think I'd do that without telling anyone where I'm going and whom I'm with?" Blair hinted.

"Doesn't matter anyway, I don't do nasty things to girls nor do my friends or cousins. That's what we leave to the Carter-Baizens of the world," he pursed his lips.

"I heard about your cousin, must been awful for her," Blair continued.

"Actually she's my sister," PJ said displeased. Blair gulped. She wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be. It's my fault. I brought that trash into our life, twice," PJ admitted bitterly.

"Twice?" Blair asked confused.

"Yeah, first when I met him at a poker game and the second time to make him work at the Oil rank. Both times it was a mistake," PJ explained, but the bitter tone remained.

"Why do you talk in the past tense? I thought Baizen owes you half a million dollar. His work of only three weeks can't be worth that much," Blair retorted.

"True. But my sister started to fall for him once more. So I dismissed him. And he ran off to nowhere to find some dad, my sister told me all about it," he furthered. Blair just nodded. '_He must really love Serena,' _she thought.

"We're going to land in twenty minutes," the voice of the Pilot sounded through the intercom.

* * *

Chuck was back in his suite, their suite, to pack a small suitcase with his things for one night away. He knew he had been too harsh on Blair, but she had betrayed him after all. But that didn't mean he wanted to lose her over it. In fact, he just couldn't, especially not to some southern gambler guy. He would fix this. He just would.

"Ready?" Serena asked as she opened the door. She held her overnight bag in one hand and her cell in the other one. "Nate is waiting for us at the airport. He had to go home to his overnight bag." Serena rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Oh and sis – no matter what you and Nate fought about. You guys should make up with each other. I think after this little Waldorf stunt, the Non-Judging-Breakfast-Club has had enough drama for a while," Chuck said and Serena nodded. There was no way she would forgive Nate that easily, but right now that wasn't their biggest problem.

* * *

"So this is Texas," Blair snorted as they entered the hallway of the airport and some men with cowboy hats walked right in front of them.

"You're gonna love it here, princess," PJ snickered. Blair stopped, turned around, and gave him a push.

"Don't ever call me that again," she snapped. Only Chuck had the permission to call her princess. It was kind of ridiculous, but she loved him and no one else was allowed to use that nickname for her anymore. Except her dad maybe.

* * *

"Chuck, the pilot says you've a call on the board phone." Chuck furrowed. He had been caught in his daydream. The day of their High School graduation ran through his head like a movie. Chuck stood up and picked up the phone.

"Mr. Bass, sir. I've bad news," his PI started.

"What is it Mike?" Chuck asked.

"Well, it seems someone fooled me. The plane never arrived at Honolulu." His PI admitted.

"WHAT? Then where the hell are they?" Chuck asked irritated.

"To be honest, somewhere in the States I assume. That's all I can say now for sure. My team is working on it though," Mike returned.

"Better be right this time. I'll tell the pilot to land at the next airport." Chuck hung up.

"Chuck, what is it?" Serena asked concerned.

"They never left the states. Someone fooled my PI," Chuck muttered, which caused his best friend Nathaniel to chuckle loudly. "What's so funny, Nathaniel?" Chuck spat angrily.

"Blair really knows how to play, doesn't she? I bet they went to Austin," Nate assumed.

"And why would you think that?" Chuck asked, clearly confused.

"Tomorrow is a religious holiday. And the Buckley's have those weird traditions, involving the whole go to church with the whole family, to give thanks and such. So my guess is, PJ went home. They live about 80 miles away from Austin. Somewhere in the middle of nowhere, Bree told me once," Nate told him.

"Okay, I'll tell the Pilot to go to Austin then, if possible without anymore pointless stops," Chuck rejoined before he entered the cockpit.

* * *

"THIS is not a farm," Blair whispered as they arrived in front of the giant mansion.

"No it's not. It's even bigger than the Vanderbilt's," PJ joked.

"True. I'm curious to see the interior. Then I'll tell you if it's really better, or even up to their standards," Blair returned nonchalant.

"It is," PJ seethed.

"Well if you say so… But I'll see for myself," Blair replied as the front door opened. A woman in her forties, at least that was Blair's guess, ran towards PJ immediately. In fact she looked very much like him, only more feminine.

"PJ, I'm so glad you're home for the holidays," the woman said.

"Hey mom, may I introduce to you Blair Waldorf? She's a friend who wanted to see our home and Austin so badly; I couldn't turn down her request," PJ smirked at Blair who gave him a dirty look when his mother wasn't watching.

"Well, hello Blair. I'm PJ's mom, Mary Buckley. You may call me just Mary though. Please come in. You must be starving," the woman said nicely. In fact, this woman was very maternal and sweet, unlike her own mother. Blair smiled genuinely at her and nodded. She took Blair's hand and guided her in. This was very awkward for Blair, which she showed by frizzing up a bit. Body contact was something that was reserved for Chuck, her parents, and sometimes Serena for hug. But most certainly not for strangers, take this woman for example.

"Tell me, Blair. Do you live in New York, too, honey?" the woman asked nicely.

"Yes I do." Blair smiled '_god damn it, why do all women here have to pretend that they are so nice? No woman is this nice_.' Blair thought bored.

"Did you grow up there too?"

"Yes, I did, ma'am."

"Oh..." the woman scowled and Blair frowned about this reply. "I'll be honest with you, dear. I don't think it's good for kids to grow up there. Did you go to church at all while growing up there?"

"Uhm once," Blair admitted.

"Once? Oh well. Perhaps you'll join us tomorrow then?"

"No mom, she won't and neither will I. Sorry. I already planed something else for tomorrow," PJ interrupted his mother cross-examination.

"Okay then, let's go to the kitchen and see what we have there for youm" PJ's mom suggested.

"Actually I'm not hungry, ma'am," Blair smiled.

"Oh yes you are. Look, I will let you going to church slip, considering how you grew up, but you must eat. I know it's not very hip to eat for women in New York and you are the living proof that salad all the time can't be healthy, just look at you! You're so thin; I bet your mother could still buy your clothes in the little girls department!" PJs mom barked, but still kept it pleasant. "Come on, dinner now." She ordered, before she stomped towards kitchen. Blair turned to PJ, who grinned from ear to ear.

"She has a habit of lecturing like that."

"Actually, that was one of the nicest things I have heard in a while." Blair knew it was wrong, but she beamed. Ten minutes later Blair sat next to PJ at the kitchen counter. In front of her an enormous plate of smashed potatoes, vegetables, and a steak.

"I'm not sure that I can eat all of this, Mrs. Buckley," Blair admitted with a hesitant smile. The amount of food on this plate would have been enough to part in three portions.

"Honey, I won't force you to eat all of it. But don't you think you deserve at least one acceptable meal a year?" PJ's mom asked and PJ laughed. Blair smiled like a foolish girl as response. But as soon as she tasted the first bit, she furrowed.

"Something not okay dear?" Mary asked concerned.

"No," Blair said "it's just….this is delicious, ma'am." PJ choked on his bite of steak about it and his mother joined in his laugh.

* * *

"No Mr. Bass. There's no other way. I'm sorry. We're above the ocean already. We have to land in Honolulu and then go back to Texas from there," the pilot explained this for the third time to Chuck. Chuck sighed furiously, as he put his hands into his pockets and pouted like a three year old.

"You need to calm down, man. I'm sure she's okay. They won't do anything to her," Nate told Chuck.

"Says who? These guys make Carter work on a god damn oil rank to pay of his gambling debts," Chuck barked back.

"Chuck, all of this doesn't help. Now sit down, we're landing soon," Serena put in. Chuck finally gave in, sat down, and stopped scowling. "She better has turned on her damn phone, when we land."

* * *

"So this is our guest room," PJ declared as he showed a big bedroom to Blair. It had dark wood floor and white furniture. Pastel green curtains and on the wallpapers were cute little flowers. The room looked like one from the twenties. Blair loved it.

"It's beautiful," Blair said.

"If you say so, it's a bit too much of Golden Hollywood for me," PJ said as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Yeah, that's why I love it."

"Then you're going to love the bathroom. It's all pink and girlish."

"PJ, you said I don't need to pack anything. What am I supposed to wear to sleep and tomorrow?" The feisty facial impression on PJ's face told her that he wanted to reply with something kinky but reconsidered.

"Follow me." he said and so she did. He walked down the hallway and knocked on some door.

"Come in!" a girl's voice sounded. PJ opened the door to a obvious girl's room. It was all pink and kind of fluffy. Blair didn't like it.

"Julie, this is Blair. Blair, this is my sister Julie." PJ introduced the girls.

"Hello Blair." Julie said. Blair could tell that she'd been crying, but ignored it and smiled as she took Julie's hand. The girl was actually kind of pretty with long red hair, green eyes, and fashionable cute freckles. But she wasn't really all that thin… Or thin at all for that matter.

"Julie, Blair is a friend I met in New York. I brought her here without letting her pack anything. Could you please let borrow her something?" PJ talked really sweet to her.

"Sure." Julie went to her closet and opened the door. She took a large suitcase from the small room which she placed in the middle of her room. "This is what I bought for our…well, for my…." she stopped.

"For the honeymoon, it is okay, Julie. Blair knows that jerk and the story," PJ said. Julie's eyes met Blair's and she blushed, obviously ashamed. Blair felt pity. PITY! Blair didn't know that she was capable of feeling it, but apparently with Julie she was.

"Hey. It's okay; he dumped me too once, you know, when I really needed him. I don't know you, but I'm sure you're a nice person and he doesn't deserve you."

"True," PJ added. Julie nodded before she snapped the suitcase open. It was full with new clothes.

"Well, here are some nightclothes." She blushed once more when she took out some not really racy negligees. But Blair thought it had to be part of this southern thing. These wouldn't match Chuck's demands at least. Not kinky enough. On the other hand – nothing Blair ever wore was kinky enough for Chuck. "And here is some lingerie." She took some still packed panties and bras from the suitcase. "… And a new pair of jeans and a pullover." Blair hadn't had the heart to tell the poor girl that under different circumstances she wouldn't wear any of this for all money in the world.

"Thank you so much," she heard herself say.

"You're welcome," the girl smiled at her.

"Hey sis," PJ said and Blair flinched about. This was the first night in four month she'd be sleeping entirely alone without so much as a goodnight kiss from Chuck. "Wanna skip church tomorrow too? I bet we could make up a white lie."

"Okay," Julie smirked.

* * *

Blair stood in the small and indeed very pink bathroom. She looked in the mirror and had a hard time to bite back the tears. She missed Chuck. But the things he said and did had been hurtful too. She knew that he had the right to be mad at her, but with his couldn't say I love you line reason today, he'd brought back the nightmares she had every time she was worried about him in the last two years, when his father died and he left, that night on the roof of Victrola, and the night after the graduation party. She really thought they made it this far, but obviously they hadn't.

Not to mention the polo match, the picture, and the club incidents. Every time it got hard, they couldn't count on each other. Or better: refused to do so. And now she stood here. In this old house, who's owner were the greatest enemies of her high school sweetheart, in clothes from a girl that was willing to marry Carter Baizen of all people and probably wanted to lose her virginity in the underwear and girlish nightgown she now wore. She felt nauseous as dinner rose in her stomach.

* * *

"Her phone is still off," Chuck was concerned now. Nate and Serena frowned at the miserable Chuck in front of them. Suddenly Nate got hectic. He started to look for something in his daypack.

"Nate, what's wrong?" Serena asked surprised.

"My phone! I'm an idiot. PJ sent the fake picture from his phone to my own. I have his number!" Nate explained.

"You're really an idiot, man." Chuck said as he helped look for his phone.

"Okay, here it is," Nate said as he finally discovered his cell on the bottom of his travel bag.

"Give me the phone!" Chuck hissed as he grabbed it and dialed the number. It rang several times.

"Nate Archibald, you again?" PJ mumbled in his phone.

"No, this is Chuck Bass. PJ Buckley, is that you?" Chuck asked nervously.

"Yep let me guess – you're calling because you're missing something," PJ smirked in the phone and Chuck could hear it. It drove him insane.

"That's right. Something you took on a plane with you," Chuck hissed.

"True, but that was after I picked it up, sitting all by itself drinking in a dirty bar," PJ replied.

"Is she okay?" Chuck calmed himself. If he went furious on PJ it wouldn't help.

"Yes she is. And I assume she's already asleep now. You can talk to her tomorrow or on Monday when we get back in the city," PJ retorted nonchalant.

"Actually I'm on my way to pick her up," Chuck said.

"Uhm… No problem, but you can tell Archibald that weren't not even yet. He'll pay for that picture," PJ mumbled again.

"Please don't do anything to her," Chuck begged.

"I would never. My name is not Carter Baizen, man," PJ barked.

"Look, I helped your cousin to get Carter. I think you owe me!" Chuck shouted in return. There was a moment of silence before Chuck heard PJ sighing.

"Okay, Come over. But don't think you can bring Archibald. You know, strange things can happen to trespassers in Texas." And with that PJ hung up.

"And?" Serena asked impatient.

"He said I can come over, but he's going to shoot dear Nathaniel for trespassing if he tries," Chuck couldn't help but smirk a tiny bit about Nate's pouting facial expression.

* * *

_The next morning:_

A soft knock on the door woke Blair up.

"Yeah?" she managed to say. Julie opened the door slowly.

"Good morning, Blair. I thought I'd bring you breakfast in bed," she smiled sweetly. Blair returned the smile

"Thanks." She then got a shock when she glimpsed at the clock on the night stand. She sat up in a no time. "What? 11:05?"

"Yeah," Julie laughed. "But that's okay. It's the country air I guess."

"Oh my god, your family must think I'm rude to sleep that long!" Blair shreiked.

"No, they aren't back from Mass yet," Julie calmed her.

"Thank god!" Blair said without thinking and apologized the next minute.

"It's okay, don't apologize. We, as in my brother and me, aren't very religious. As you probably already guessed because of my brother's little bad habit."

"The gambling," Blair said as she took a look at the trey in front of her. There were croissants, toast with strawberry marmalade, coffee and juice. "This looks delicious!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah and thanks," Julie looked to the floor for a moment before she tried to make eye contact with Blair again. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again.

"I know what you want to ask, Julie. It's about Carter. So do."

Julie gulped and nodded.

"Do you know that Serena girl?"

Blair nodded.

"I do."

"Is she pretty?"

"To be honest: yes she is. Actually it's kind of hard to compete with her," Blair admitted sadly.

"Do you think he truly loves her?"

"Julie he risked being caught by your brother and cousins for her. I'm sorry but I think he is."

"Oh," she said solemnly. Blair couldn't help but feel the pity again.

"Look Julie. Serena is probably the only woman who can do that to him. He turned me down as well when I needed him the most. He just left without a word." Julie pursed her lips for a second.

"But not on his will, Blair Waldorf."

* * *

Chuck, Serena and Nate arrived at the Austin airport at 11.15 o'clock.

"Okay, what now?" Serena asked.

"We'll have to rent a car. The Buckley's live outside of Austin," Nate replied.

"No surprise. But I don't have a driver license and sister dearest hasn't one either," Chuck said.

"But I have one. I'll bring you there and the rest, you've to run," Nate said as they went to the car rent station.

"Oh sweet heaven," Chuck mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Blair lifted an eyebrow. "Aha, so Carter talked about us?"

"Yes he did. And he told me that story about you losing everything and him being a jerk to take advantage of that."

"He called himself jerk?" Blair was astounded.

"Yes, when he came back. I don't know what that Serena girl did to him, but he was another human being."

"Oh I know. Believe me."

"Why?"

"Does the name Nate Archibald ring a bell?"

"Yep, my brother and cousins nearly killed him once as they tried to water board him. Clinton himself rescued him," Julie chuckled.

"I know that story. Grandpa Vanderbilt used to tell it. But anyways, he was my boyfriend for many years, but suddenly he fell head over heels for her. Well, that's not true. I guess somehow they liked each other always. But that's what Serena does to men, makes them fall head over heel for her before she dumps them."

"What about your boyfriend now? You have one, right?"

"Yes I do. Luckily he's her stepbrother." Julie laughed and Blair joined her.

"What is he like?"

Blair sighed, "Well he's Chuck Bass…."

* * *

"Okay, Nate, you heard the man at the counter. We just have to follow this street," Chuck told his best friend again. They were about twenty miles from the airport by now and on their way to the Buckley mansion.

"I'm still curious how you're going to explain our sudden appearance there, Chuck," Serena said.

"I'll tell them the truth. I came to pick up my girlfriend."

"Yeah, that shouldn't be awkward at all since PJ just brought her there last night," Nate mocked.

"Nathaniel you just drive and Serena, well, sit there and look good. That's the only thing you can do anyway and leave the thinking part to me," Chuck snapped.

* * *

"So he sent you that message and you decided to come here with PJ? And you have nothing going on with PJ?" Julie asked in disbelief.

"Ewe, no of course not!" Blair snapped. "No offense."

"None taken," Julie checked the clock again. "Maybe you should get up. My parents will be here in thirty minutes."

"Okay, thank you. And Julie, some advice, I guess since you bought these for yourself," she pointed at her night clothes "and now look like this" she pointed at Julie "Carter is the cause of this. Let me tell you this: I had an ED too because of a guy. It isn't worth it." Blair said wise. Serena had told her the forty-pounds-fatter story so Blair knew that it was Carter's fault.

Julie gulped and nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Yes I am. Otherwise you won't have fun both when you'll visit your brother in NY soon and go shopping with me," Blair smiled and Julie grinned in return.

* * *

"PJ, there you are."

"Morning, Julie. Is Blair already up?"

"Yes. Why?"

"She's going to have visitors."

"What?" Julie asked confused

"Yeah, her jealous boyfriend called last night. They are on their way here. I've been watching the minutes on the clock for their arrival. Should be fun to watch. More entertaining as church at least." PJ said before he took a large sip of coffee from the cup he was holding. He continued to stare out at the inlay.

Julie chuckled and shook her head.

* * *

"So that's the gate. Good luck guys. Try not to get attacked by the redneck. They've a thing for water boarding," Nate pointed out.

"Oh Nate, that was years ago. Get over it already!" Serena said as she got out of the car and so did Chuck.

Chuck and Serena started to walk down the long inlay to the mansion.

* * *

Blair made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey guys, what's up.?" She asked Julie and PJ how sat at the kitchen table. PJ eyed her carefully while Julie just smiled at her.

"My, my, my, even better without those fancy designer dresses," PJ said. Blair wore blue skinny jeans, a pair of black boots, a yellow thigh shirt, and her hair in a ponytail. Blair grinned. First she felt extremely out of her comfort zone in these clothes, but after a taking a second look she liked them. Plus, since they were at the country and probably would go to the stalls or fields or whatever, these clothes would be more useful then high heels and cocktail dresses. Julie's eyes wandered from the window back to her.

"Blair, let's go out a bit. Let me show you my mom's rose garden."

PJ rolled his eyes. Their mother didn't like roses so that told him that Chuck Bass must have been arrived.

"Okay," Blair replied. When Julie opened the front door and Blair stepped out she could see two very familiar faces about hundred feet away. Blair got angry. She made her way towards them.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped at Serena and Chuck.

"Blair, where the hell have you been? What are you doing here?" Chuck barked back. Serena decided that this wasn't her conversation. She walked a few steps away when Chuck and Blair finally stood in front of each other. Blair heard Julie and Serena start to talk.

"What do you mean 'where have I been?' You had a club to open and I wasn't invited. Remember?" Blair spat.

"Oh I remember too well. What the hell are you doing here?" Chuck demanded to know.

"Why should I tell you? You don't trust me, remember that line?" Blair roared. Chuck bit his bottom lip before continuing.

"Blair I'm sorry I said that. I am. So please tell me now that nothing happened with Bonanza Joe over there," Chuck rose his chin towards PJ. Blair snorted.

"Please. As if. Chuck I wouldn't never cheat on you. No matter what you did. But I was, and I still am truly hurt from what you said."

"Blair there's a reason I got so mad about Jack. There's something I didn't tell you about last year. Something really bad, but it wasn't my place to talk about it until now," Chuck started.

"Chuck! What is it?" Blair pressed.

"Jack tried to rape Lily. That's why everybody hates him so much," Chuck said softly. Blair clapped her hand above her mouth.

"Chuck if I had known this…"

"It's okay," Chuck said as he pulled her hand down and gave her a short peek on the lips. She put her hands around his neck and leaned her forehead against his.

"I missed you," Blair admitted under her breath.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened, Blair. I should never have disinvited you."

"It's okay," she smiled. Suddenly Chuck smirked. "What?" Blair asked.

"You look smoking hot in skinny jeans, Waldorf. I should make you wear them more often."

"I think you'd miss the skirts soon, Bass." She smirked in return.

"Well, let's get home to test that theory," Chuck chuckled.

"Okay," she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, this was 22 !!! pages in size 11 front. I think I deserve a review, yes? Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**So finally part two. And it includes the angsty part some of you missed in Part one. **

**I'm sorry this took so long but I've a job now and barely time to write plus a massive writer's block. **

**Here's some scoop for those who wait for the Havanna nights sequel: The name will be "Another night in Havanna" and it will be C/B centered. It will be a C/B future fic and an angsty one. So be prepared! But don't worry: in my show-based stories C/B stories always ended up good for them so far!**

**Please review!!**

* * *

Benjamin Buckley's life goal was became Senator all his life. Politics was a Buckley birth right and his parents bribed this into him since his birth. Now that he was, his new main goals were bringing his grandson in the politics too, like he did with his sons, and stay Senator by any means necessary.

Unfortunately there were two things in this world that gave him a hard time to realize these goals. First thing was, that his grandson wasn't that much interested in politics. PJ was more of a gambling Playboy guy and no matter how hard Mr. Buckley tried to bring him back to the track, PJ always found his way to avoid it.

The second thing was even more bothersome. The Vanderbilts. Although they lived in different states the Vanderbilts always tried to put themselves in perspective and make the Buckley's the bad guys. This feud started back in College. William Vanderbilt and Benjamin Buckley both attended Harvard's law school and were very good in ignoring each other until a very eventful party. Of course the point in their fighting was a girl. A girl that wasn't a big fan of commitment but ended up with Christian Rhodes in California. Sometimes Benjamin wondered what happened to Cece. But afterwards the feud was sealed.

The Vanderbilts supported something unpopular – Benjamin Buckley made it public knowledge.

Benjamin Buckley knocked his intern up – William Vanderbilt lifted the moral index finger.

But right now none of that matters. Benjamin Buckley sat in his limo on his way from church, back to his oldest son's house to be surrounded by family. Thomas Buckley was the father of PJ and Julie Buckley, Benjamin's most beloved grandchildren. Next to Thomas sat his wife Mary. She was a really nice person. A Stepford wife, following the Proper Wife Playbook. His other son John was away on business with his wife but her daughter Bree decided, after her little stunts with the Vanderbilt clan, to make amends. So she already went with to church, au contraire to her cousins. It was important for the good PR to be seen in church on Sundays and Bree knew that too.

When the car nearly arrived at the big gate on the inlay of the mansion, the car had to slow down since a blond, young man decided to park very close in front of it. The guy himself stood right next to his black Mercedes with the huge sticker of the local car rent station.

"Do you know this kid, Thomas?" Benjamin asked as they passed Nate.

"Oh my God! That's Nate! Stop the car!" Bree yelled and as soon as the car stopped she jumped out. Benjamin, Thomas and Mary Buckley sighed in union before they followed her outside.

Before Nate could even start to explain, Bree already jumped on him and hugged him.

"Well, now look at this, Thomas. You go to church and pray that nothing bad happens and you come home only to find a Vanderbilt mooch in front of your home." Benjamin commented the scene.

"Excuse me, sir. But I most certainly do not mooch around here. Nor am I here for you, Bree. I thought you understood me. I'm only here to pick up a friend of mine." Nate replied.

"I don't think that anyone in this home is your friend, Archibald." Bree snorted. She was hurt and everyone could tell.

"Sure about that?" Nate asked as he pointed at the scene right in front of the mansion.

All Buckley's turned around to look at what he pointed. And within seconds their faces fell in completely disbelief.

Two brunette kids, Thomas and Benjamin had never seen before in a heavy make-out-session which involved a lot of grabbing. Julie starring at them while PJ had an obviously amusing chit-chat with a leggy blond who seemed to forgot her pants since that _dress_ she wore ended mid-thigh.

* * *

Blair pulled back first to get some air.

"God, I missed you, Waldorf." Chuck said.

"I missed you, too. But this isn't over Chuck. We still have things to discuss." Blair replied.

Chuck smirked. "I know. And we will discuss them. At home."

"Okay." Blair nodded.

"I bet Serena and this nice young lady would love to help you pack." Chuck announced before he turned around and pulled Blair along with him to the house.

Serena looked confused but followed Blair and the girl who introduced herself as Julie earlier.

"Nice catch, Bass." PJ said smiling. But that only stayed on his lips until he got a look at the scene at the other end of the inlay. He could positively see the thundery clouds that just formed over there by his parents and grandpa talking to Nate Archibald.

"Hm." Chuck smirked dangerously. "Look, PJ, consider this as a suggestion. You don't want to get problems because of your little gambling sessions, now, do you? So just stay the hell away from my girl!"

"Whatever." PJ shrugged. He didn't listen to Chuck but instead watched the scene with Nate intensively.

Chuck frowned before he turned around and saw the exact same thing. A wide smile formed on Chuck's face. This was getting good.

* * *

Thirty minutes later the NJBC were on their way back to the airport. As much as Chuck enjoyed watching the huge Buckley family fighting and yelling at eachother. The icing on the cake was Ben Buckley chasing Chuck, Blair and Serena away. He knew that the company needed the jet.

"Well, this was fun." Chuck said. He sat in the back seat right next to Blair, holding her hand.

Serena snorted in the passenger seat as she made eye contact with Chuck through the driver mirror. "How could you possibly enjoy this, Chuck Bass?" Serena asked in disbelief.

"Serena, it's Chuck." Nate chuckled.

"What? It's not like I created the scene." Chuck shrugged and Blair smiled.

"Seriously Blair, what were you thinking?" Serena continued her lecturing.

Blair opened her mouth to reply but Chuck was faster. "I think, she wasn't thinking at all!"

Blair pulled her hand back and crossed her arms over her chest. "None of you gets to judge me. No one. Ever." She said before she starred out of the window.

"Blair, calm down. We were just worried about you, okay?" Nate asked calmly. Blair turned around and eyed him for a moment before she nodded and turned around to watch the road again.

The rest of the way back to the airport as well as the check-in and the first ten minutes of the flight, no one of them spoke.

"Blair." Chuck said softly.

"What?" she snapped in return.

Chuck clenched his jaw. He got angry. She was already angry. But it was him who had to run after her and just spend an entire day flying across the states because she'd fooled him.

"Could you stop the bitchiness for ten seconds please?" he spat back.

Blair snorted, rose from her seat and walked over to the jet bedroom of which she slammed the door.

"Look, man. There's only so much you can do when she's in that mood. " Nate tried to comfort Chuck. But Chuck just shook his head.

"Thanks, but I think I'll handle this one." Chuck replied before he turned to go after Blair with a serious face.

* * *

She lay on the bed and watched the clouds and hardly tried to think of nothing. When she heard the soft clicking of the door, she didn't have to turn around to see who it was. She waited for him to crawl behind her, putting his arm around her waist and tried the sweet talk, like he always did when he felt sorry.

But this time he didn't do that. Instead he walked around the bed, stood in front of her and looked down, searching for her eyes. When her eyes finally met his, she could tell that he was angry.

"What now? Coming to tell how much I disappointed you once again?" Blair said dangerously quiet.

"No, that's what I leave to your mom." Chuck let it slip before he gave it a second thought. Blair stood at her feet within a second.

"GET OUT!" she yelled.

"Blair, calm…" Chuck started to reply still calmly.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! GET OUT NOW!" Blair shouted as loud as she could in return.

* * *

"Do you think Chuck can bring her back to her senses?" Serena asked Nate. She wanted to come to a truce with him.

"They are Chuck and Blair. They'll fight a bit and then, I'm pretty sure, Blair will join the mile high club, so better look for some earplugs." Nate replied and both chuckled.

Serena held her hand in front of him. "Truce?"

"Truce." Nate said as he took her hand and shook it.

The next moment they heard yelling from the bedroom. "GET OUT!" Blair's voice sounded.

* * *

"It's my jet, Blair. You can't throw me out of this bedroom." Chuck returned.

"Fine. I'll go." she said as she turned around but Chuck was faster, turned the key in the door and took it away.

"No, you're not. "

"What the hell is the point, Chuck? You already stated your point. I'm the scheming, lying bitch who can't do anything right. Can't you please leave me alone now please?" Blair nearly begged as her eyes watered up.

"I never said any of this, Blair. Would you now please calm down and listen to me for a second?" Chuck begged.

Blair gave him a short nod as answer. She couldn't bite back the tears anymore.

"I'm sorry I said that. Blair you know that I didn't want to use your mother as an argument. I was just so upset and worried about you. Please don't cry." Chuck's voice became a whispering at the end of the sentence. He couldn't stand watch her cry. It broke his heart every time.

"And still you did. As much as you knew that the pictures of you and Jenny at the premiere would hurt me. As much as you knew that I wanted to help you so badly with the club. But then you did the worst, you teamed up with Serena. You chose her and I never wanted to die more." Blair started to sob.

Chuck was next to her, forcing her in an embrace in no time. "Don't say that ever again."

"What?" Blair snapped confused.

"Talk about dying. Blair, you're all I have. I can't lose you. And I didn't team up with Serena. She was the one who decided to stay at the bar." Chuck told her sincere when their eyes finally met.

"Drop the act, Chuck. I stood right beside her when you called her. '_I don't want Blair anywhere near this._' …you have no idea how much that line hurts." Blair sobbed again and turned her gaze away from his.

"It wasn't my intention to hurt you, Blair. I just wanted to do it on my own. And calling Serena was business." Chuck explained.

"Don't you see how much you cut me out of your life Chuck? We barely see each other under the week. And I just wanted to be a part of this because I know how important this is to you. I miss you." Blair admitted.

Chuck sighed. She was right. _Damn it, she was right._ But this new business had to go perfect. So much depend on it.

"Look, Blair. I don't want you to feel like an outsider but the hotel – I'm new to the business and I put so much money in this project. I sold shares of my father's company and gave up the majority to do this new business on my own, to create my own business empire. And I really need to do this right. It can't go wrong. And despite what you might think I'm so glad that you're by my side and believe in me. It means so much more than you can know. Have I been mad as hell when you called Jack? Yes I was. Do I want to hurt you with the disinvite line? No. Piss you off yes but not hurt you. I can't lose you, Blair. I love you."

Blair was in front of him in no time. She looped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, Bass. Suggestion: Let's take this as a real new beginning. From now on no more scheming behind each other's back, no more secrets or lying. Okay?" Blair lifted an eyebrow and Chuck chuckled and nodded.

Blair rested her forehead against his. They stood there like this for a while until a soft knock on the door pulled them back to reality.

"Everything okay in there?" Serena's voice sounded.

"Yeah, I didn't kill him yet." Blair returned nonchalant.

"True. Why don't you go and play some cards with dear Nathaniel, sis? Then you're maybe better prepared for your next gambling session." Chuck added.

When Serena started to curse on the other side of the door both chuckled.

"How long until we've to land in New York?" Blair asked seductively.

"Uhm, about one hour." Chuck returned after checking his watch.

"Well, that's plenty of time." Blair said before she captured his lips with hers.

* * *

"So? How are they? Beat each other yet?" Nate laughed.

"No, they could throw witty comments at me already." Serena answered as she let herself drop in the seat on the opposite of Nate.

Nate chuckled more.

"So, wanna play some cards?" Serena smiled at Nate.

"Sure." Nate rose and looked for his bag. When he found the cards and sat down again a loud 'CHUCK!' sounded from the bedroom.

"So much for the make up." Serena and Nate laughed. They were fine again. The NJBC was reunited.

FIN


End file.
